During sampling and/or drilling operations, sonic measurements may be obtained using a downhole tool to identify formation parameters, for example. These formation parameters may be used to obtain a better understanding of the formation. However, in some instances, multiple formation parameters may not be measured, thereby making it difficult to identify optimized values for these formation parameters.